


Twelfth Night

by jehc



Series: Grace [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehc/pseuds/jehc
Summary: A poem inspired at the Epiphany





	Twelfth Night

Twelfth Night

Surprising truths come in quiet moments and we grow with each Epiphany

**Epiphany**

I’m an adult

I’m gay

I love her

I’m middle aged

I hate my job

I’m loved

**Epiphany**

We are blessed by the birth of the child of God

We are lead to his presence by a star

We are saved by him and that truth is our great Epiphany


End file.
